Bucket Knight
The Bucket Knight is a "character" of sorts in Rule of Rose. The player can also ask it for clues to help progress the game. It also is where the player saves their game and appears as the game's save icon for the PlayStation 2 memory card. It is essentially a bucket, a broom, a stick and a rag combined together to make a scarecrow that has the ability to communicate with Jennifer. It calls itself the "Keeper of Promises", referring to the promise Jennifer made with Brown. Backstory reveals the Bucket Knight was created by Nicholas and Xavier to practice sword-fighting on. The original Bucket Knight was located in a shed nearby Rose Garden Orphanage. In the Good Ending, Jennifer returns to the shed in her subconscious where Brown is, and uses the Bucket Knight to return and revisit Brown's memory in her mind through the Bucket Knight. At the foot of every Bucket Knight is an empty chalkboard. In the Good Ending, Jennifer writes "Everlasting. True love. I am yours." on the chalkboard, meaning she is now making the same promise to Brown that she once made with Wendy. Quotes * "Poor, helpless, unlucky girl, tell me your tale." * "...If memory serves me correctly, the order you've been given is the reason you are here. It may be unpleasant, yet you have no choice but to follow it. A tribute to the Aristocrat Club... That's your only clue." * "...If memory serves me correctly, the green butterfly you offered was too filthy, and was rejected. Your beloved friend is tied up and hanging by a rope. Cut the rope and remember... Remember the name of your friend. Remember your bond with him... That's your only clue." * "...If memory serves me correctly, you've finally found a piece of your previous oath... Now, weave together the memories that shall serve as your beacon of light. Your beacon of light..." * "...If memory serves me correctly, you coming here is a result of a trick played on you by your memories. Or is it the mistake of a sad Princess who cannot come to terms with tragedy. The meeting of the Prince and Princess... That was the cause of it all. Listen to and accept the Princess's feelings... That's your only clue." * "...If memory serves me correctly, you are now an Aristocrat. To see if you've truly been accepted, walk around and see for yourself... That's your only clue." * "...If memory serves me correctly, you didn't care if you were scolded for being late. Everyone else was good: you were the only bad one. That's your role here. Everyone lives happily together, except you... No one cares about you. Watch them all and see for yourself... That's your only clue." * "...If memory serves me correctly, you know everyone here, yet no one takes heed of you. Only your friend's tired eyes watch you in the night... What do those eyes see? Why do they look so sad...? Go where you've been told... That's your only clue." * "...If memory serves me correctly, you are the gift of the month, the final offering... How will you escape...? Where will you run to? Run as fast as you can, for now... That's your only clue." * "...If memory serves me correctly, you've conquered falsehood, but not yet discovered the truth. Your friend has committed deeper transgressions...No one can stop it now. Do not be ruled by falsehood... That's your only clue." Trivia * It can be theorized that the Bucket Knight is also the game's unseen narrator. However, it is also possible that it is Gregory M. Wilson, or the narrator isn't intended to be a character. Gallery Bucket_Knight.png|The Bucket Knight in the Filth Room. Everlasting.png|The Rule of Rose. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Characters